The Priestess' Guilt
by Vimtrust5
Summary: AA6 SPOILERS! Six months after Ga'ran is exposed, Rayfa still feels horrible about what she did under the queen's regime. Little did she know that fate has arranged for her to meet with a certain former defendant.


The Priestess's Guilt

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ace Attorney_. Said property is owned by Capcom Co., Ltd.

SPOILERS FOR SPIRIT OF JUSTICE!

Six months had passed since the Ga'ran regime had fallen, along with the Defense Culpability Act. But there still existed some inner turmoil within a few people. One of them was Rayfa Padma Khura'in, the royal priestess and soon-to-be queen.

* * *

November 20, 9:00 PM

Kingdom of Khura'in - Bazaar

Princess Rayfa strolled through the bazaar with her head down, thinking about her courtroom duties and her enounters with a certain "Barbed Head," along with his horn-headed pupil who now owned what was once Dhurke Sahdmadhi's law firm.

 _I still cannot believe I was wrong this whole time. Have I condemned innocent people to their undeserved deaths? If so, then... How? How was I even able to sleep at night?! O Holy Mother, please forgive me..._

The more she reflected on her past actions, the more uneasy she felt. Soon after, she ran into one Ahlbi Ur'gaid and his dog Shah'do.

"P-Pohlkunka!" cried the young monk-in-training.

"Ah! I-It's you!"

"Your Benevolence! I-I'm sorry. I-"

"No... young monk. I, um..."

Unable to find the words, Rayfa closed her eyes and bowed her head. Ahlbi was confused; he'd never seen the princess so troubled before. That was when it happened:

The once proud royal priestess's upper body shook, and tears escaped her eyes as soon as she opened them, catching the tour guide off guard.

"Oh, Ahlbi!" she cried. "I'm so sorry! I-I-I can see you love this kingdom so much... a-and what do I do? I-I treat you like a criminal a-a-and... a-and I...!"

"Y-Your Benevolence..."

"And wh-what's worse... The high priest d-died, a-a-and... I-I almost..."

Ahlbi and Shah'do could only look at the poor girl crying on the ground.

"The man who risked his life to save you and the woman you looked up to like a sister... I-I... I tried to have them executed for something she didn't even do! I-I'm just... like... her."

"Like who...?" he asked. "Y-Y-You mean... Her E-E-Eminence...?"

"Y-Yes... Because... all those people who I've condemned under that horrible law... That means... I'm... I'm... a murderer."

"NO! That's not true!"

"Huh?! B-B-But... I... I..."

"Did you know that the people who were convincted were innocent?"

"N-No... but... it only makes me an accomplice, and that does not absolve me of my sins."

"Your... 'sins?'"

Rayfa sniffed and stood up, putting her hand on her heart, ready to pour out everything she had learned.

"For the past 15 years of my life, that woman lied to me about everything. She force-fed me all these terrible things about how defense attorneys are black-hearted demons who deserve nothing less than extinction, and that the Divination Seance along with my Insights revealed nothing but the whole truth. I swallowed it all, and with my Insights unchallenged, more people were either i-imprisoned or... put to death.

"And what else did I learn? The man who I thought was my father sponsored state-sanctioned murders committed by a secret police I wasn't even aware of! He even went as far to steal the Founder's Orb, abduct Maya Fey and kill my biological father who was only trying to save this country. I had unknowingly taken part in a corrupt administration that abused its power over the populace! The very same populace I had sworn to protect once I am crowned queen! If that is not a cruel joke, I don't know what is. I do not even deserve to walk freely among you."

"Your Benevolence!" Ahlbi shouted.

"Ah...!" Rayfa jumped in surprise.

"Even if it's true... The fact is you're willing to make up for everything that's happened so far, right?"

The princess stared in silence.

"Plus... after Maya's trial, I, uh... kind of wanted to help with the revolution, too."

"Huh?"

Ahlbi then explained what he did the day of Justice Minister Inga Karkhuul Khura'in's death. The girl listened to every word the little boy said without interrupting him and was quite surprised to learn that he took the photo of Amara disguised as Ga'ran performing the Rite of Channeling, though he thought it was the latter he witnessed.

"You know, Ahlbi," said the princess. "Under normal circumstances, any who trespasses on royal grounds should be arrested."

"I know..." Ahlbi answered.

"But because of that, you've provided evidence of Ga'ran's guilt and saved everyone: me, Nahyuta, Horn Head, Barbed Head, and all of Khura'in. I know not what would have happened had it not been for you," she said smiling warmly at the boy.

Ahlbi was so moved, he could only smile back at the priestess. As they approached one another, the two children embraced in a warm hug.

"Thank you, Ahlbi..." said Rayfa. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Princess Rayfa."

After a few seconds of hugging, Rayfa and Ahlbi broke the hug.

"Now, Ahlbi."

"Y-Yes?"

"I ask that you please not tell anyone about what I'm going to do."

"Hm?"

She put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"P-Pohlkunka..." said Ahlbi, raising his hand to his cheek. Regaining his composure, he bowed to the princess and wished her a good night. Rayfa did likewise telling him,

"May the Holy Mother watch over you." And with that, the princess left for her home at the royal residence, hoping she could sleep better tonight.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Constructive criticism is necessary.


End file.
